My Pet Wally
by Crescenteye
Summary: Alfred has worked for Bruce Wayne/Batman for many years, which is why when he showed up at the cave with a redheaded cat boy wearing nothing but Batman's black cape, Alfred didn't bat an eye. "Bringing home another stray Master Bruce?" Kitty Wally! BatFlash rated M for a reason so if your under 18 and reading this don't get caught! AUish
1. Imprint

**Gonna start this off by saying, idk, my neighbor had a cat named Wally and Wally West popped into my head. That thought lead to kitty Wally West which was so damn cute, ended up BatFlash which was cute and hot so . . . here. Obviously Wally can't be flash (as cute as that would be) so Barry is still Flash.**

**I own nothing but the voices in my head.**

My Pet Wally

Chapter 1: Imprint

Batman slipped silently into an old warehouse, there were too many of them in Gotham. Maybe Bruce Wayne should do something about that. Back to the task at hand; there were 3 guys surrounding a fourth person, that fourth person was sobbing quietly, and from the quick glances he got, completely naked.

"Kids cute" One thug chuckled "where do you think he came from?"

"Who cares? I've never seen a freak so hot before."

The third man shrugged "Yeah to bad he's not a chick, you two have fun with him I'm gonna pass."

Batman gritted his teeth, rapists, the worst kind of scum. The fight was over before it began; taking out the first one with a batarang, he swooped down and knocked the last two unconscious with a swift kick to the head before they realized what was happening.

With them out of the way he turned to the victim; first thing he noticed was his bright green eyes and shocking red hair, then the twitching red cat ears, the furry tail, and finally the collar. That meant that some rich bastard illegally spliced the redheads DNA so they could have a pet, or possibly a sex slave. The boy probably didn't even have a say in it.

Kneeling down to his level Batman pulled off his cape and offered it to the hybrid "its okay I'm not going to hurt you."

Green eyes widened and he cowered, shivering slightly both from the cold and from fear.

Sighing Bruce wrapped the cape around him "Here"

"Help?" The redhead asked uncertainly "No hurt?"

Repressing a growl Batman nodded "No hurt" The boys behavior showed that this went beyond just ears and a tail; they messed with his thought process as well. He was more cat than human. That could mean the process was irreversible. Seeming satisfied enough, if still a little uneasy he allowed Batman to check his collar. "Wallace West?"

"Wally" he chirped happily nuzzling the Dark Knights cheek ". . . food?"

Although slightly confused by the sudden show of affection Batman nodded "fine let's get you something to eat."

-x-x-x-

Alfred has worked for Bruce Wayne/Batman for many years, which is why when he showed up at the cave with a redheaded cat boy wearing nothing but Batman's black cape, Alfred didn't bat an eye.

"Bringing home another stray Master Bruce?"

Batman ignored him "I'm going to try and figure out where he came from. Could you get him something to wear? Oh and he said he was hungry."

"Right away sir." Alfred answered "And Master Timothy?"

"Send him down; I want him to keep an eye on Wally"

Alfred nodded and headed up the stairs.

Wally wandered around the cave, it was so different from the sterile white environment he was used to. Good different though, defiantly good different.

An energetic kid bounded down the stairs "Hey I heard we have a visitor! I got clothes for him."

Wally flattened his ears and hissed at the sudden arrival

"Tim calm down, he's a little overwhelmed."

"Oh sorry" Tim said sheepishly, he held the clothes out to Wally. "Here you go"

"Thank you" Wally said softly taking the clothes. Tim averted his eyes as Wally pulled off the cape. This behavior confused Wally normally people looked at him with a heat in their eyes when he was dressing. But the clothes confused him to; he usually had to struggle into skin tight outfits that were uncomfortable. These clothes were soft and loose, he began purring as he slipped the cotton t-shirt and loose jeans on.

Tim giggled "you purr?"

Wally just pulled the shirt up to rub his face against it, unintentionally exposing his toned stomach "Soft"

Alfred came down with a tray "I assume he likes Salmon?" He set the tray in front of Wally and turned to Batman "will that be all sir?"

"Yes Alfred thank you" Bruce answered watching Wally pick up a fork and dig into Alfred's Glazed Salmon Fillet.

"Well not the best table manners but no worse than Tim's when he first came to stay with us." Alfred said. "Do you know who he is yet Master Bruce?"

"Wallace Rudolph West. He's twenty-two, born in Blue Valley, Nebraska, his parents were Rudolph and Mary West, he disappeared when he was eleven, a year after his parents divorced, His father died in a car crash two years ago."

Wally studied the pictures on the screen; they could see familiarity in his eyes but, not complete recognition. "He not want" Wally said sadly eyeing his father's picture. "Man in white took, hurt." Tears welled up in Wally's eyes.

"Aw don't cry Wally" Tim cooed "no one's gonna hurt you anymore."

Bruce nodded filing that bit of information away "we can worry about this more tomorrow. Finish eating, then both of you go to bed."

"Food!" Wally chirped happily, digging back into the salmon.

-x-x-x-

"Big" Wally whimpered eyeing the room Tim had led him to.

"Yeah it is, the whole house is big." Tim chuckled "So don't wander around on your own, you'll get lost. If you need anything my rooms right across the hall okay?"

Wally nodded and cautiously entered the room; there were another set of clothes on the bed. "Clothes?"

"Oh yeah their more comfortable, you can't sleep in jeans. Goodnight Wally." Tim left, closing the door behind him.

Frowning Wally picked up the new clothes; a white wife beater and black sweatpants. He had been given a pair of black shorts to sleep in by the man in white. But they were really short and skin tight, more comfortable then his usual clothes but the jeans were better than the little black shorts. He pulled on the new clothes and crawled into the bed, it was heavenly. His old bed was small and hard, and he was given a single white blanket to stay warm. That was hard because of the little black shorts. This bed was huge and soft and warm, so was the big fluffy blanket. Wally was asleep almost instantly.

-x-x-x-

"According to his father's bank records, he received an unusually large amount of money around the time of Wally's disappearance." Bruce muttered

"So his dad sold him?" Tim seethed

Bruce frowned "Tim I told you to go to bed but yes, it appears that way. When he died he still had quite a bit of money left over, everything went to his sister and her husband . . . oh my god."

-x- Two weeks later -x-

"Master!" Wally exclaimed jumping into Batman's lap before he even got out of the Batmobile.

Tim giggled as Batman scratched Wally's ears "hello Wally"

Wally purred nuzzling his shoulder "Lonely"

"Hm that's a little hot"

Bruce sighed "Dick nice to see you."

"Wally" the red head chirped looking excitedly at Dick

Dick chuckled "Dick, nice to meet you Wally" he looked at his adoptive father "is he always so damn cute?"

"Yes, watch your language around him."

"Well I got the information you wanted, but you're not going to like it. The lab that made Wally was shut down a few days before you found him. They were shipping Wally to his new owner, but he escaped."

Tim patted Wally on the head "That's not bad news"

"Yeah well that's not the bad part; the bad part is the alterations they made to Wally. They tried to make it so he would act needy all the time, but it didn't work. He only acts like that when he imprints on someone, once he imprints he becomes very attached. Um Bruce has he been acting . . . different?"

Bruce looked down into Wally's adoring green eyes and took a shaky breath "Yes, he's been acting very affectionate. He imprinted, on me?"

Dick nodded "looks like, he's being affectionate because he's trying to . . . stimulate you. According the files I got, he can only imprint once. He was one of three successful experiments, the other two imprinted. There is also a chance he is going to go into heat, the other two did, but the other two were female so we'll see."

"Stimulate?" Tim asked "Wally's trying to get Bruce to sleep with him?"

"In a nutshell." Dick answered scratching Wally behind the ears, causing the redhead to purr contently.

"I am _not_ going to take advantage of him" Bruce growled

Dick swallowed nervously "you might have to Bruce, one of the girls died. If they go to long with no contact from the person they imprinted on they experience physical and mental pain. The guy she imprinted on lost interest, three months later she died."

Wally yawned "sleepy" he glanced up and Bruce and whimpered at the hard look in his eyes. Did he do something wrong? He leaned up and began placing apologetic kisses on Bruce's neck.

"Shh Wally it's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Bruce cooed placing a kiss on his forehead "I'm sorry for scaring you, head up to bed okay?"

Wally let out a happy noise and jumped off Bruce's lap, heading up the stairs. As soon as he thought Wally was out of earshot Bruce swore loudly.

At the top of the stairs Wally paused, Bruce said a bad word.

"Bruce I know this sucks but Wally sees you as his mate, it's hardly taking advantage of him."

"He can't even talk in complete sentences; he doesn't know what he really wants it's all instinct. Damn it Dick on top of all that he's your age!"

Tears pooled in Wally big green eyes and he slipped away but not before hearing Bruce one more time.

"We need to find a way to cure him"

Wally crawled into his bed; normally men would have sex with him as soon as they got him alone. So why, the one time he wants someone to, they refuse? God he wanted Bruce so bad, he understood what they were talking about in the cave. Bruce was Wally's mate now, but he didn't want to be. Wally curled up and cried himself to sleep.

**Aw poor baby. What do you think? Reviews are awesome, but btw I know my punctuation sucks so pointing it out will neither hurt my feelings or get me to go through and change it. I do what I can. Don't worry there will be Batman and Kitty Wally smut.**


	2. Bad Behavior

**Next Chapter is here, already thinking about a sequel. What do you guys think about kittens? I mean come on Bruce's black hair, Wally's green eyes, cat ears, and a tail to boot? So cute!**

Chapter 2: Bad Behavior

Bruce sat down in front of the monitors aboard the Watchtower. The last few days had been hectic, but he couldn't help but miss Wally. The redhead must have heard, and understood them because he was making an honest effort to act more human. Especially once Bruce started rewarding him with hugs, cuddling, kisses, deep kisses, and most recently for _really_ good behavior; hickeys. Bruce was starting to consider inviting J'onn down to the cave to have him take a look at Wally's mind.

Then the alarms went off, signaling an intruder aboard the tower. Bruce scanned the screen until he located the source of the alarm "shit" he muttered jumping up and running out of the room.

As soon as he pushed past Superman a familiar body slammed into him "Master!" Wally cried burying his face in the Dark Knight's chest.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked gently stroking Wally's hair.

"Adventure!" Wally said excitedly then his ears flattened and he gave Bruce a sad look "Trouble?"

Bruce sighed "We talked about this, use complete sentences."

Wally paused for a second before speaking carefully "I wanted to go on an adventure. Am I in trouble?"

"Yes you are" Batman said giving him a good scratch behind the ears as reward for using a complete sentence. "We'll talk about it when we get home."

"So many questions" Diana muttered

Superman stepped forward "agreed, Bruce care to explain?"

"Wally?"

Everyone looked at Flash, Bruce winced.

"Oh my god kiddo, what happened to you? Barry breathed pulling off his mask.

Wally eyed him warily, they could see the familiarity tugging at the back of him mind. A few minutes later he turned back to Bruce "Can we go home now?"

Barry looked about ready to cry "He-he doesn't remember me?"

Bruce shook his head "He doesn't remember much. The only thing he remembered about his father the fact that he didn't want him."

"God what happened?" the scarlet speedster asked eyeing his nephew.

Bruce sighed turning to Supergirl "can you keep an eye on him while we talk?"

She nodded "Uh sure, what do I do?"

"Wally go play with Supergirl for a bit okay?" Batman said handing her a laser pointer.

Kara frowned turning on the laser pointer, Wally shot up, his green eyes dancing "LIGHT!" He dove for it, earning chuckles from everyone in the room.

With Wally distracted Bruce turned to Barry. "His father sold him when he was eleven. He had his DNA spliced with a cat's with the intention of selling him as a sex slave. While being shipped to his new owner he escaped and I found him. He has been staying with me for a little under a month now."

Barry gritted his teeth "did he, was he . . . was he raped?

Bruce nodded solemnly "unfortunately yes, before they even started the experiments."

Superman looked appalled, along with everyone else. "When he was eleven?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone till he was a little further along with his rehabilitation. However I was planning on asking J'onn to look at his mind, see if there is anything he can do."

"Of course." J'onn replied "I would gladly help."

"Hey is that a hickey?"

Everyone turned to look at Wally; he was wearing an over-sized green t-shirt that had slipped down to reveal part of his shoulder. A hickey Bruce had given him last night was now uncovered. Then Barry spun around and punched Bruce, right in the nose.

Batman staggered back a few steps from the blow an angry hiss sounded through the room followed by a yelp of pain. Wally had jumped in front of him, swiping at Barry with nails that seemed to have sharpened to points and hissing angrily, baring his sharp teeth.

Blood dripped from the scratches on Barry's hand but he just stared at his nephew in shock.

"Wally." Batman said firmly.

The redhead turned and snuggled up to Bruce, gingerly touching his nose.

"You have a lot more explaining to do." Barry snarled

Wally turned and hissed at him

"No" Batman scolded "Don't hiss at him, and no scratching"

Shayera frowned "I agree with Flash. What aren't you telling us?"

"Wally imprinted on me, he sees me as his mate." Bruce sighed running his fingers through Wally's hair

Wally purred contently, nuzzling Batman's throat. "Mine"

Batman cleared his throat uncomfortably "He's a tad possessive, and no," he said looking right at Barry "I have not slept with him. I was hoping to find out how to fix this before it comes to that."

Wally whimpered giving him a sad look "Please?"

"Well since he's here I might as well see what I can do" J'onn offered effectively changing the uncomfortable topic.

-x-x-x-

"I was able to fix a few things; I managed to recover his memories which should make him a little more . . . human."

Batman nodded "Thank you J'onn, what about the imprinting?"

"I am sorry Batman; there was not much I could do about that. However I was able to make it less dangerous. If you are separated the reaction will not be as violent."

"So will he remember me now?" Barry asked hopefully

"He should, but I would recommend Batman taking him home for now. He is unconscious and we do not know how he will react when he wakes up."

Barry frowned "fine but" he turned to Bruce "you better keep me updated, and if you do _anything_ to my nephew I'll throw you in an active volcano." He sped out of the room before Batman could respond.

Bruce sighed picking Wally up bridal style "Alright let's go"

-x-x-x-

"Mmm Bruce?" Wally murmured, eyes adjusting to the light.

Bruce looked up from the paperwork he had scattered on a desk in Wally's room "oh your awake, how do you feel?"

"Like shit"

"It sounds like your better"

Wally frowned staring down at his hands "It's all blurry, like a dream. I was living in a constant haze."

Smiling Bruce stood up and sat down next to Wally "I'm glad you're awake."

Wally purred leaning closer "Still want you so bad" he nuzzled Bruce's throat "Do I still get rewarded for good behavior?"

"Stop it" Bruce chided "I'm still a little upset about you stowing away on the javelin"

Wally's ears lowered "am I in trouble still?"

"No, I think it evens out. But now that you can think clearly, can't you see that this is wrong?"

"NOT WRONG!" Wally hissed pushing Bruce down "if anything it feels more right!"

"Wally you're not in control of your emotions" Bruce said calmly, ignoring that he was getting turned on by having the red head on top of him.

Said red head smiled brightly "But you can't choose who you love anyways."

Bruce didn't have an answer for that, sighing he leaned up and latched onto Wally's collarbone. He licked and sucked the skin, turning Wally into a moaning mess. When he stopped there was a nice sized hickey "there's your reward, can you get off now?"

Wally rolled off, lying limply on the bed "I want more"

"Your uncle already wants to kill me" Bruce scoffed getting off the bed "and you're more than a few years younger than me."

"Barry, oh my god I attacked Uncle Barry!"

"So you remember him now?"

"Of course! He was my idol, the only man who was nice to me growing up." Wally's ears lowered "and I forgot all about him, then I hurt him."

Bruce stroked his ears "He's not going to hold that against you, if anything he holds it against me. You weren't in your right mind."

"Why would he hold it against you? You didn't ask me to attack him."

"Yes but you're his nephew and I'm the much older man who his nephew lives with and sees as his mate." Bruce pointed; out scratching Wally in just the right place to get a soft mewl. "I actually have to head up to the tower in a bit, founder's meeting.

"Don't leave, I get lonely." Wally whined

Bruce chuckled "Play with Tim, just don't sneak onto the Watchtower again, or you _will_ be in trouble."

Wally looked thoughtful "what do I get for bad behavior?"

"Huh? I'd probably ground you or something."

"Spank me"

"What!" Bruce sputtered

"I want you to spank me for sneaking onto the Watchtower yesterday"

Bruce shook his head "no, not a chance"

"Please Master?" Wally purred crawling onto his lap "I'm not going to stop asking till you give in, besides I know you want to."

Drawing in a shaky breath Bruce moved Wally over his knee "10 slaps, underwear stay on"

Wally moaned as Bruce slid Wally's pants off "Mhm sure"

"Count" Bruce said brining his hand down.

"One!" Wally yelped "harder I've been bad!"

Bruce's growing erection twitched but he complied, brining his hand down on Wally's covered bottom harder.

"Two, three, ah four, five, ngh god Bruce!"

"You're enjoying this too much for it to be considered a punishment" Bruce growled.

"Six, s-seven, fuck, eight, you're enjoying it to." Wally pointed out "nine, ah ten . . . can I have another? Or another ten?"

Bruce rubbed Wally's sore ass "no we agreed on ten and I have to leave now." He pushed Wally off.

Wally pouted "But we're both hard, I could help you with that." He added hopefully

Bruce pated his head "no need, it's already gone."

"Wha- How did you do that?"

Bruce grimaced "I thought of what your uncle would do to _me_ if he found out I just did _that_ to you."

"Oh fine" Wally grumbled pulling a vibrator out of the nightstand.

"Wally where did you get that?" Bruce asked feeling his pants retightening.

Wally licked his lips "Dick gave it to me, don't you have somewhere to be?"

"I'm gonna kill him" Bruce grumbled leaving Wally's room.

**One chapter left, reviews are wanted. Okay so my sister had surgery a little bit ago so my mom and I were visiting her. That means driving through Iowa, my least favorite state because I'm allergic to corn. Anyways were driving and I noticed a sign that said Central City; I shot up and said very loudly "Oh my god Flash lives here!" Yeah my mom just laughed.**


	3. Iris's Blessing

Chapter 3: Iris's Blessing

**Whatever that was, I ate it too fast. Oh well here's the last chapter. Smut ahead!**

"Last order of business today; Batman what is Wally's progress?" Superman asked turning to his long time friend who was uncharacteristically zoning out during the meeting.

"He woke up this morning, seems to have all his memories back, is acting more human but there are still some cat qualities, he can talk normally, although his . . . attraction to me seems to have actually gotten worse."

Barry growled "I would like to suggest Wally coming to stay with Iris and me for a few days, it might help. Also I told her what happened and she wants to see him"

"Fine" Batman said "But it's up to Wally, he might not feel ready to be away from the manor."

"Alright then meeting adjourned"

-x-x-x-

Wally stared at himself in a full length mirror; he was wearing a pair of formfitting jeans, a t-shirt with some band on it, high tops, and he had to wear a hat to cover his ears; his tail of course was hidden by the jeans.

"Ready Wally? Your uncles going to be here soon." Bruce said coming in, taking a minute to look the red head over. "You look like a normal 22 year old, good. Have to say I miss the ears though."

Wally nodded fidgeting with the hat "It's uncomfortable and it's harder to hear, I don't like it."

"Master Bruce, Flash is in the cave waiting for you and Master Wallace"

"Thank you Alfred" Bruce said "Come on Wally"

Once they got to the clock the entrance to the cave was hidden behind Wally turned to Bruce "can I have a kiss before I go?"

Bruce sighed and captured the redhead's lips in a quick kiss, letting his tongue slide against his lips before pulling back "okay let's go"

Wally pouted but followed. After a few tense minutes in the cave, Barry hoisted Wally onto his back and they left.

-x-x-x-

"Wally!" Iris exclaimed throwing her arms around him the second he walked in the door "I'm so glad you're safe."

He smiled and returned the hug, inhaling deeply, and yes she still smelled like brown sugar and vanilla. "It's nice to see you again Aunt Iris" He sighed

"You've grown so much. Well I made lasagna and cupcakes" She said "let's go eat and catch up."

Eventually Barry had to leave to take care of something leaving Iris and Wally alone.

"So Wally, let's talk about Bruce" Iris said setting down a pot of tea "and I want to know _everything._"

-x-x-x- (I was going to do more with Iris but eh I want to wrap up this fic, I have like ten others I need to work on)

A couple days later Wally was back at the manor, craving attention from Bruce. Three days with not even a pat on the head from his mate. He had gotten jittery and wasn't able to sleep at all, finally, Iris had forced Barry to take him back to the manor. Much to Flash's displeasure, even more so when as soon as Wally had seen Bruce he all but tackled him. Also Barry was sure he saw the bastard smirk.

When Barry left shooting Bruce death glares the Dark Knight engaged Wally in a much deeper version of their parting kiss. "Missed you"

"Missed you more" Wally mumbled "I talked to my aunt about you"

Bruce pulled him towards the couch "okay I'll bite, what did she say?"

"She said you sounded really nice, and I picked a good mate. She also said she would try and warm Barry up to it. Then she gave me her blessing."

Bruce paused didn't see that coming.

"I know you have a say in this but I don't" Wally continued "and even if I did, I think I would still want you. Do you think you could give this a try? For me?"

"Wally I . . . I guess we can try." Bruce sighed "But we are not having sex right away."

"So you want to date first? How is that going to work?" Wally asked snuggling close to him.

"Well we may not be able to go out but I could send Tim to Dick's for a few days. We could have dinner together, watch a movie."

Wally grinned "It's a date"

-x-x-x-

Bruce stretched as best he could on his bed with Wally tightly curled against his side. Credits had just started rolling, and he had to admit, he really enjoyed being around Wally. Wally leaned up and began pressing kisses to Bruce's neck, before pressing their lips together. It slowly became heated and the rational part of his brain reminded him that he was supposed to be taking things slow, but it felt so _right_.

Wally moaned and slid his hands under Bruce's shirt, running his hands over his well defined abs. They pulled away to take in precious oxygen, Wally used the pause to pull off his own shirt. He wasn't as defined as Bruce but he was toned and damn, he was attractive. Bruce opened his mouth to protest but Wally cut him off with another kiss. "When was the last time you just did something, consequences be damned?" Wally murmured against his lips.

"Never" Bruce admitted giving in. He sat up and pulled off his own shirt. He pulled Wally closer and sucked one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and lightly biting at the nub.

Wally mewled rubbing himself through his jeans "I'm already so hard" Bruce smiled switching to the other little mound, giving it the same treatment. "Don't be so fucking slow" Wally whined

"It's my way or your sleeping alone" Bruce replied, rolling on top of the cat boy. "Lift your hips."

Wally nodded and complied, hissing softly as his jeans were pulled off, rubbing against his sizable erection.

"Wow you are hard, bet that's painful" Bruce chuckled gently brushing his hand over the erection "and no underwear, I might just have to spank you again."

"Later" Wally moaned "I want you inside me."

Bruce unbuttoned his own pants "so vulgar" he teased removing his last piece of clothing.

Wally gaped at Bruce, he looked like a god! He licked his lips hungrily and Bruce started to feel like a piece of meat. "Lube?" Wally asked not taking his eyes off Bruce's fantastic body.

Bruce grabbed a tube from the nightstand "lift your hips again"

"Well I was planning on asking you to skip the whole stretching thing." Wally murmured lifting his hips "But there is no way that monster would fit without it."

The first finger slid in easily and Wally immediately pushed against it "Add another" Bruce nodded sliding the second in, scissoring them quickly. Wally moaned loudly "I have been waiting so long for this. Another" The third forced its way in with a bit of difficulty, and Wally winced slightly, but continued to push against the intrusion. Bruce poked around a bit and Wally arched completely off the bed with what could only be described as a yowl.

"Found it" Bruce chuckled sliding in a fourth finger.

"Hurry up!" Wally hissed sitting up slightly and boring down on the fingers "I'm ready!"

Bruce enjoyed the sight of Wally impaling himself on his fingers, tail flicking wildly, for a few moments before pulling his fingers out. He grabbed the lube and slicked his cock as quick as he could, but it seemed to take forever. When he finally had it lubricated he pressed against Wally's entrance "You sure?"

Wally moaned at the pressure against his entrance "Never been more sure in my life. Do it quick, it's better than dragging it out." Bruce slammed in all the way "SHIT!" Wally yelped "fuck you're so big! Ah god, ngh give me a, fuck."

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked worriedly

"Fine, I feel so full, move!"

"Are you-"

"YES god move please move!" Wally practically sobbed "it's not that bad anymore"

Bruce pulled out most of the way and slid back in slowly, waiting for Wally to adjust. Wally felt amazing around him and Bruce moaned softly, he never was very vocal during sex. It didn't take long for Wally to start pushing back against him which Bruce took as a sign to pick up the pace. Soon he was slamming into the tight body below him, drawing gasps and moans from both of them.

"Oh Bruce you feel so good inside me, AH YES RIGHT THERE!" Wally screamed "HARDER!"

Bruce smirked against Wally's neck, continuing his assault on the redheads prostate. "Mmm you sure are loud."

"Not gonna, ah fu-, not gonna last much, shit, longer." Wally moaned reaching down to pump himself.

His hand was slapped away "No, you get off just from me" Bruce growled thrusting faster.

"Yes Master!" Wally whimpered griping Bruce's shoulders tightly, his sharp nails breaking skin. Bruce didn't even notice, to focused on making his lover cum. Another thirty seconds later Wally arched off the bed ejaculating on his stomach, and a little on Bruce's chest. Black spots danced in front of his eyes as he slumped on the bed.

A few thrusts later Bruce came inside him with a groan, he pulled out and collapsed next to his kitty. Wally curled against him purring contently.

"Wally?" Bruce muttered

"hm?"

Bruce kissed his cheek "Don't call me Master anymore, You are my lover, not my pet."

"I love you" Wally murmured snuggling up to him.

"I love you to Wally" It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep.

-x-x-x-

Batman found himself being pulled into a storage closet aboard the watchtower the next day. "Flash what do you want?" he asked irritably. He was in a good mood and he did not want Barry to ruin it.

"Iris may have given you her blessing but don't you dare do anything inappropriate with my nephew."

"…."

"You haven't slept with Wally have you?"

"…."

-x-5min later-x-

"Flash what the hell are you doing?" Superman yelped

The speedster's finger paused over the button to open the outer door to the airlock, with Batman trapped inside. "Um . . . "

Superman bated his hand away and opened the inner door.

"Thank you" Batman said stiffly willing himself not to show the terror he felt.

"That bastard violated Wally!" Barry yelled

Batman sighed "Barry he is 22 which is over the age of consent. He asked me to at least give it a chance and frankly I'm glad I did. This is happening weather you like it or not." With that he turned and left, hoping to spend some more time with his lover.

**M'kay that's it till the sequel. Might take awhile I'm a tad lazy. Seriously though what do you think about them having kittens? If you think they should what do you think for genders and how many should they have? Not really sure if it should be one or two or if Wally's cat thing would make him have like five. O_o ok reviews please, it might make the sequel come faster.**


End file.
